A search engine is a software-based tool designed to aid in the search for information. For example, a web search engine is designed to search for web pages relevant to a user's search query. Generally, a search engine is evaluated based on the quality of the search results it provides in response to a user-provided search query. To ensure that the best (most relevant) search results are positioned first in a list of search results, a search engine may utilize a complex algorithm and rely on a variety of different types of data when ordering the search results for presentation on a search results page. For those interested in having a particular search result displayed prominently at the top of the search results page, understanding the underlying algorithms and data upon which a search engine relies in ranking search results is critical.
Search engines are frequently utilized by e-commerce sites to enable users (e.g. potential buyers) to find items (e.g., products and/or services) of interest. For those that are selling items on e-commerce sites that bring together sellers and buyers, understanding how a search engine works and being familiar with the underlying data used to order search results can help to improve a seller's chances of having items appear in the search results page, and ultimately increase the chances that items will be purchased. For instance, if a seller is familiar with the underlying algorithms and data upon which search engines rely in ordering search results, the seller can manipulate his or her item listings to increase the likelihood that an item listing will appear in a prominent position within the search results pages, and ultimately increase the odds that an item will be purchased. However, with conventional e-commerce marketplaces, a seller does not have access to any of the underlying data utilized by the search engine in ranking, and ordering, search results on a search results page.